Traditionally glues, adhesives and fixation tools such as nails, tacks, screws and others are used in the field of wood floors and veneers manufacturing. The assembly model of the present invention proposes a manual coupling based on three elements that eliminates the need any tools or materials for its assembly. These three elements are the wood plate, provided with a grooved on its width, a rail or profile specially designed to allow the assembly and a coupling staple in the wood slot that facilitates join the plates that conform the floor or veneer. The assembly of the present invention is designed in such a way that the three elements mentioned above and their interrelation guarantee stability and consistency in the construction of hand-made floors or veneers.